Payback and becoming a family again
by miabarnes
Summary: Jefferson's wife, Serenity did not die, but was kidnapped by Regina for his role in Rumplastilskin's plan. Jefferson was led to believe she was dead. Now that the curse is broken and magic is in Storybrooke Serenity will be freed from her prison and seek payback for her imprisonment and being take away from her family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time

Autor's note: I had an idea about how Jefferson's wife was kidnapped by Regina like she did with Belle because she found out about Jefferson's deal with Rumplestilskin and wishes to punishes Jefferson for what he did.

Past- Enchanted forest

Late at night the queen is waiting in her chambers for her guards to return from the errand to require 'her guest' she sent them to get. She grins evilly at the thought of what she plans on doing to her guest. Oh the fun that she will have, she could barely wait. After finding out what he and Rumplestilskin did to her and ruining her chance at getting a happy ending. He goes and has his own happy ending, not on my watch. I'll take away his happy ending and watch him in his misery. The queen thinks to herself as she is pacing up and down the room waiting. Just than the doors leading to the chamber opens and reveals the three people that she has been waiting for. "Finally," she sneers "What took you so long? Were you seen?" she snarled at the two guards. "No, your majesty. No one saw us. We apologize for our tardiness." One of the guards said as they bowed to her. "Leave us." She told the guards. After they left, the queen walks up to her 'guest' who is still out from being drugged. She looks down at the person and grinning at the thought that Jefferson was going to feel the same pain that she feels every day. "I will enjoy this. It'll give me something to look forward to until I get my revenge on Snow White and her father.

A few hours later the 'guest' woke up feeling sluggish and unable to use magic to get free. The door to the cell opens revealing the queen who enters and sneers "finally, you're awake. I thought you were dead." She looks down at her 'guest.' "I bet you're wondering why you're here." The queen was saying before she was interrupted by her 'guest' who said "I know why I'm here. It's because that thing Jefferson did for Rumple a few years back, right?" staring defiantly at the queen. "So Jefferson told you about that." The queen said. "Of course he did. Our relationship is built on trust and honest. It's in our vows you stupid little cow. Also as his wife, he tells me everything he's done in the past and the present. That's what a healthy relationship is about, but I guess you wouldn't know that being Cora's daughter. How is your cold heartless bitch of a mother doing this days?" Jefferson's wife said. Regina looks at her with such hatred in her eyes and yelled "shut up you're my prisoner. Do you wish to die because I can arrange that?" "Oh, I'm so afraid. If you wished for me to be dead then I would be dead, but you have a plan a reason for holding me prisoner, right?" she said looking at the queen with animosity. "You my dear have just made a big mistake and will suffer greatly for that." Regina declared before turning and stalking out of the cell.

A hundred miles away a man returns home from a business trip. He enters the house and yells out "Serenity, I'm home. Serenity? Grace? Serenity!" He starts to look around in panic and notices that the house looks like it's been ran sacked and then he hears a baby's cry and runs to where the sound is coming from. "Grace, Grace, oh gods. Grace, come here to papa. Shh, shh baby papa's here." Jefferson says calming the baby down. He looks around for his wife. He closes his eyes and tries reach out to her magic. His eyes open and he grasps he can't feel her magic that means she's dead. 'Oh gods, serenity.' He thinks and looks down to his daughter who now only has him. "I'm so sorry Grace. I'm so so sorry Grace." He breaks down and starts to cry at the realization that Grace is going to grow up without a mother and that his wife is dead.

Storybrooke- Present

In the Storybrooke hospital in the basement in a cell off to the side of the hallway hide away was a strawberry blonde haired woman who was glaring at the door and then notices the purple smoke coming from underneath the cell door. She starts to grin and says "Finally. Now Regina will feel my wrath and my pain."


	2. freedom and imprisonment

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Author note: Sorry for not updating until now, I have been incredible lazy during winter break. Hope you guys like the chapter.

After the smoke clears, Serenity flicks her hand toward the cell door causing it to fly open. She gets up off the cot and walks out of the cell that has been her prison for 28 years. _'Finally I'm free and I can be with my family again and pay Regina back for all that she has done.'_ Serenity thought. _'My little girl will be so big now and I missed so much time with her.' _ She walks out of the hallway and up the stairs. As she gets closer to the door, she hears loud angry voices coming from the opposite side and all she can make out was that they were going to make the evil queen pay. _'Sounds like my kind of people. I will just follow them and see what they will do. Maybe even help them out.'_ She thought to herself. She followed the angry mob out of the hospital and down the streets toward the mayor's house. She watches from a distance as the crowd bangs on the door and watches as Regina tries to use magic and failing to perform it. She smirks at that knowing that Regina cannot use magic in this world. Serenity was pulled from her thoughts because she heard the sound of feet running. She watches as another group intervenes with the mob and saves Regina from the angry mob, and told the mob that murder was not the answer, and that they were going to lock Regina up. After she heard that, she became angry and screamed "What? You are just going to lock her up. Seriously, after everything that she has done and the people she has hurt and killed. She deserves to be killed, she deserves to be punished, not locked up." Serenity flicks her wrist toward Regina causing her to go flying backwards and hitting the column. As the crowd turned towards Serenity, who was stalking towards them furious, Mother superior who was in the front grasped when she saw Serenity. "Excuse me, who are you?" Emma asked looking at Serenity with alarm. "My name is Serenity and that bitch over there held me prisoner for over forty years because she was pissed off at my husband for having worked for Rumplestilskin when he was younger and a completely different person and she wanted to punish him. Somehow she thought that kidnapping me was the way to punish Jefferson." Serenity yelled looking angry. "Your husband did a terrible thing." Regina sneered at Serenity. "So he helped Rumplestilskin with his plan to get you to use dark magic and become just like your mother. You are the moron who fell for it. You knew that Rumple couldn't be trusted and that anyone who is associated with him is also not to be trusted because rumple always has a plan and a reason for what he does which is why my mother never had any dealings with him. In addition, you choose to do this, to do all of this. You choose to kill people, you choose to cause people pain and send them to this world. You choose to take me prisoner and keep me away from my family for over forty years. You are just like your bitch of a mother Cora, blaming everyone for her mistakes. The only difference between you and her is that she would never have messed with the daughter of Morgan le Fay. There is one thing that I want to know where did you get that drug that prevented me from using my magic while you were holding me prisoner? Who give it to you?" Serenity asked Regina. "Why should I tell you?" Regina responded. Serenity's answer to that was to flick her wrist, slammed Regina against the door, and caused her to scream out in pain as markings appeared on her wrist. "What are you doing? Stop that you're hurting her." Snow White cried as she held Henry to herself in order to protect him and prevent him from running into the crossfire. "I'm teaching her a lesson that she needs to learn, one that YOU won't teach her." Serenity sneers. "What the hell did you do to me? What the hell is this?" Regina screamed from where she was sitting still in pain from the marks appearing on her wrist. Serenity looks at Regina with a wide smile "I bound your powers permanently that's why you're in so much pain. No more magic for you and a constant pain that will never go away and now for the next part of my revenge." Serenity said and with a flicker of her wrist causing everyone on the mayor's property to move to the sidewalk leaving Regina sitting on the pathway. As everyone was shaking off the distortion that Serenity's magic caused, a large dome formed around the house. Henry, the first to notice, shouts "Mom!" looking panic, he runs toward the house, but is pulled back by Serenity who looks down at Henry and says "I'm sorry Henry, but you can't touch that it will kill you or at least hurt you really bad. That barrio is unbreakable no one can get in or out. Do not worry through in a few minutes you will forget all about Regina and think that Emma has raised you and that you have just moved to Storybrooke a year ago. Regina will be erased from your mind, uh well sort of, you will remember her as the evil queen who was banished into exile and stripped of her magic." Serenity looked at Regina and said, "You should be grateful I'm not going to kill you that would seem like such an easy punishment for you." As she was saying this, she looked peculiar, gleeful at her chose of punishment and torture for Regina. Just than a breeze came about and everyone around her became dazed and confused and just as fast as it came it was gone. "It worked she's gone. Thank you Serenity if you had not come when you did Regina would have taken Henry and destroyed the town. I cannot believe that she thought that Henry was her kid and that she was trying to take him away from me." Emma said grateful that Serenity saved Henry. "Now all that's left to do is figure out how to get back home." Snow White said. "We'll just take it one step at a time and when things saddle down we'll look for a way home." Charming said looking at the crowd of people still gathered around. He told them to go home and that in two days there will be a town meeting, but until then everyone just go about your lives as usual. After Charming said that everyone left back to their homes and their work leaving Regina behind unnoticed by all expect for Serenity who just winked at her and walked away.


End file.
